Angel of Mine
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. "Are you an angel?" Silver Pair. Happy Valentines and Happy Birthday, Ootori Choutarou!


Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! It's that time of the year again, when every boy is for himself, running away from girls who wanted to profess their undying love for him... ahem. Anyway, to contrast the very angsty fic i made in the the last week or two, I bring to you another Silver Pair oneshot, specifically fluffy for the girls who are in the mood for the day today. It's the shortest I've done yet, just a little over 700 words, so i apologize for that. Also, this is a birthday fic for Ootori Choutarou, although I think he wouldn't appreciate it all that much that i paired him up with his doubles partner...

I hope you enjoy and Happy Birthday, Ootori Choutarou!

Warnings: Shounen-ai and cavity inducing fluff... I hope.  
_**

* * *

When I first saw you, I already knew.**_

There was something about him. Something in the way his shiny hair swayed in the wind, or the way his eyes would sparkle beautifully, with that sweet smile that could rival a goddess's…

He was an angel, no doubt. An angel sent on earth as a human, for there was no way someone could look so beautiful or so… innocently _pure_.

_**There was something… inside you.**_

While he knew that words innocent or pure would hardly describe _him_, he couldn't think of anything else so fitting, so _right_ to express his awe and amazement at the person who broke through defenses and lodged himself in him, in his very heart, in a way no person had ever done before.

At first he resisted. It is simply natural instinct, to feel afraid and apprehensive whenever the balance in your life started to tilt dangerously. But no matter how hard he tried to stop it, the overwhelming feeling of devotion and possessiveness he never thought he had, _he_ has always managed to prevail with a smile and a sweet voice every single time.

He hadn't expected something like this to happen to him. It was a pain, this feeling. It left him confused, angry, sad, and happy all at the same time, and he wasn't used to the myriad of emotions that filled him now.

But it was _him_ who saved him from the aching loneliness that he felt, even though he was always surrounded by people who cared for him deeply. Something inside him ached for more, like his whole life still has a missing puzzle piece to make it complete.

_**Something I thought I would never find.**_

And he finally found it during his years of middle school.

"_Are you an angel?"_

He could distinctly remember asking him those words when they first met. They were both young, not even in their teens, and yet the other made such a strong impression on him that it left him completely breathless. He was petite, looking so breakable like glass, and yet he stood taller than most, with a soft heart masked by his rather mischievous streak.

The other giggled then. He remembered being embarrassed, and looked away, internally berating at himself for asking such a stupid question.

"_What?"_

He didn't know what he felt then. But it was so strong, pulsing with life and vitality and that drove him further despite the fact that he was already making a fool of himself.

"_An angel. They're people with wings and it's said that they're the most beautiful persons on earth."_

He didn't know why he asked him that in the first place, given that angels didn't exist, but it felt that it was the right thing to say, given the time and place.

"_Well… I don't have wings, so I can't be one, right?"_

He thought deeply at that time, pondering on his answer. Then he said, with very great conviction:

"_But even if you don't have wings, you'll always be an angel to me."_

The other blinked, very much surprised with his answer. But then he smiled and blushed, and shyly said his thanks before moving away, with his gaze on him the entire time.

And he knew that his angel had finally descended from the heavens.

"Shishido-san." A voice startled him, and he gave a start, the thoughts wiped away from his mind. He looked beside him, to the human angel sitting beside him, soft white hands holding his hand concernedly. Brown eyes looked at him worriedly. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, showing the other a small smile before asking.

"Are you an angel?"

The sudden question startled the brown-eyed teen. He looked from the handsome face to their joined hands, a light blush forming on his features.

"Well, I don't have wings, so I can't be one, right?" He asked softly, the words that he once uttered as a child, to a small, brunet teen who had suddenly asked him that question quite some time ago.

"But even if you don't have wings…" His face was tilted down, a large, warm thumb caressing his cheek.

"You'll always be an angel to me." A warm voice whispered against his lips.

He truly smiled then, and as their lips connected, he thought that he would never feel as happy or contented as this.

_**Choutarou... my angel... angel of mine.

* * *

**_Inspired my Monica's Angel of Mine, my sister and her boyfriend's theme song, and frankly it drove me nuts because it was played on replay in house. I didn't have a good Valentines today, due to the fact that I don't have a girlfriend and i have a small mountain of chocolates waiting for me on Monday....

I would like to dedicate this fic to my friend, who is very supportive of me and has never let me down. Thanks for everything, Na.

So read, review and if you want, drop me a line.

_Mitsukai20_


End file.
